Sing your heart out!
by NashiTora
Summary: Songfic! Mira helps Lucy to Natsu, She IS the matchmaker of the guild after all. And well after Lucy, a bunch of pairings comes along their way! Treat the last chapter as a one-shot if you want. Aha alright.
1. Sparks Fly

**Pairings: Natsu and Lucy , Gajeel and Levy, Jellal and Erza, Mira and Freed, I'll just add if something come into my mind any, first pairing are Natsu and Lucy!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Another typical day at the guild. Natsu and Gray are at their usual routine. Erza is peacefully eating her strawberry cake, as always. Lucy is at the bar her head lying down on the counter, bored.<p>

"Hey Lucy!" Mira said as she flashed her smile.

"What is it Mira-san?" Lucy said tilting her head up to see the white-haired mage.

"Do you want to do something?"

"Anything. I'm so bored right now!"

" Can I just ask you one question?"

"Sure Mira. What is it anyway?"

"Do you like Natsu?" Just hearing the fire dragon slayer's name made Lucy blush.

"W-what kind of question is that?" She said still blushing.

"Just answer it. Wait, I can tell by looking at your face! You're blushing!"

"N-no I'm not!"

"Explain the red color on your cheeks!"

"I-t's just sore!" she denied.

"Come on Lucy, just answer it."

"Maybe..I do." she finally admitted it.

"Lucy like N-mmf!" Lucy covered her mouth.

"Don't say it out loud!"

"Say what out loud?" Levy asked who appeared on her side.

"That she likes-!" Lucy scolded her.

"Come on Lu-chan tell me!"

"Fine." she put away her hand from Mira's mouth.

"Mira, please shut up."

"Okay."

"Lu-chan!"

"I like Natsu."

" Ah. That. Almost half of the guild knows that."

"Wait. What! Half of the guild? Are you kidding me?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious. As expected Natsu doesn't know."

"I agree on that one. That guy's dense."

Mira nodded and smiled.

"So Mira, now that I answered your question what am I supposed to do?"

"SING!"

"What does that have to do with Natsu?"

"Sing what you feel about him!"

"What! I'm never gonna do that!"

"You won't? Then i'll do it for you." she said with a devilish smile.

"No!No! Please don't!"

"Then sing!"

"O-okay. When?"

"Right now!"

"What? What song am I gonna sing anyway?"

"Sparks Fly."

"Oh, I thought it'd be hard. I already memorized it."

"Then go up there! Then show Natsu what you really feel!"

"Wish me luck Mira-san, Levy-chan."

"Give it your best shot Lu-chan!"

She walked up the stairs, making her way at the middle of the stage , then called everyone's attention.

"Hey! Can I call everyone's attention?" The whole guild turned to look at her.

"Especially Natsu Dragneel's attention." He turned to look at her , he just finished fighting with Gray.

She smiled at him. A spotlight was pointed towards Lucy then she began to sing.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
>And I'm a house of cards<br>You're the kinda reckless that should send me_

_running but I kinda know that I won't get far._

_And you stood there in front of me just_  
><em>Close enough to touch<em>  
><em>Close enough to hope you couldn't see<em>  
><em>What I was thinking of<em>

_Drop everything now_  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_  
><em>Get me with those green eyes, baby<em>  
><em>As the lights go down<em>  
><em>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_  
><em>My mind forgets to remind me you're a bad ides<em>  
><em>You touch me once and it's really something you find<em>  
><em>i'm even better than you, imagine I would be<em>

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_but with you I know it's no good  
>And I could wait patiently<br>But I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now_  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_  
><em>Get me with those green eyes, baby<em>  
><em>As the lights go down<em>  
><em>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_  
><em>I run my fingers through your hair<em>  
><em>And watch the lights go out<em>  
><em>Just keep on keeping your eyes on me<em>

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

_And lead me up the staircase won't you whisper soft and slow_

_I'm captivated by you baby like a firework show_

_Drop everything now_  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_  
><em>Get me with those green eyes, baby<em>  
><em>As the lights go down<em>  
><em>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_  
><em>Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly<em>

"Natsu, Just Smile." she said then bowed. Applause, Cheers and whistles were heard. Natsu, who was very shocked, raced towards Lucy.

"Lucy!"

"Oh. Hey Natsu.W-what's up?" she said nervously.

"Did you really mean everything you said in that song?"

"Err, yeah" after hearing her response he gave her a peck on the lips.

"N-natsu? Why did you? Do you?" She was puzzled. Everything was happening so fast.

"Thanks Luce."

"For what?"

"For that song...I feel the same way whenever you smile." He grinned at her.

"Natsu...I love you, baka."

"I love you too Luce." then he kissed her again. When they pulled away they were cheered by the guild members.

"Nice one, flame brain!" Gray cheered.

"Yeah. Good one!" Even Erza applauded.

"I thought this would work!" Mira smiled while cheering.

"Lu-chan, you really done it this time!" Levy cheered along with Mira.

Lucy grabbed the arm of Natsu as they made their way towards their seats.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a multi-chapter fanfic, GaLe will be next!<strong>

**Please Review!**


	2. Tongue Tied

**Here it is! chapter 2! GaLe!= Gajeel and Levy!**

* * *

><p>Lucy has been observing Levy all day, the way she acts in front of Gajeel, it's just unexpected, she's nice but she's nicer when she's around Gajeel.<p>

"Hey Mira-san!"

"Lucy! What is it?"

"It's Levy "

"What about her?"

"She's been acting all strange around Gajeel lately, do you know what's going on?"

"Yeah.." She showed Lucy a mischievous grin.

"I know that look...are you saying Levy is in love with Gajeel?"

"Yup! I mean look at her! She's totally trying to get his attention."

"Now I get it!"

"What does Lucy-san get?" Juvia walked towards them because she wants to talk to her friends instead of staring at Gray all day.

"That Levy likes Gajeel."

"Really? Woah. Juvia is really shocked about that"

"Juvia, can you call Gajeel? We just need to ask him some questions." Mira said still with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Okay...Gajeel-Kun!"

"Huh?" he turned around finding the source of the voice.

"Ah. Juvia, what?"

"Would you come over here?"

"uhh. Sure?" He stood up then head towards their direction.

"What's up?"

"Gajeel, we'd like to ask you something.." Lucy said exchanging mischievous grins with Mira.

"What is it Bunny girl?"

"Do you like Levy-chan?" a tint of pink crept up to his face.

"Tch. Shrimp? As if." He looked away from the three curious girls.

"Really?then why are you blushing?" Mira teased.

"What blush? I ain't got any blush on my face."

"Come on Gajeel, Spill."

"Sort of. Why?" the pink on his cheeks turned to red.

"Did you try to tell her that?"

"Why would I? I mean it's just about stupid feelings."

"Do you think of her often? Or often dream about her in your sleep?"

"uhh. Yeah."

"Then try to tell her that. Go to that stage!"

"W-w-what? You've got to be kidding me."

"We're not kidding. Just go and express your feelings through a song."

"Umm..." The three girls pushed Gajeel away from the bar.

"Those little, why would I tell her that?" he said to himself but he didn't know someone heard him.

"Tell who?" Levy appeared on his side.

"You heard that?"

"Yep. Come on! Tell who?"

"It's none of your business."

"Tell me Gajeel! Is it a girl?"

"Err..."

"It is! Who is it? Do you need advice?"

"Geez this girl's hyper." Gajeel thought.

"It's a secret." Gajeel answered.

"Please?" she pouted.

"I already said it's a secret, but you can help me with her.."

"Really?"

"Yeah.."

"Umm..describe her!"

"You'll guess who she is! Just help me, how will I get her to like me?"

"Woah. This is unexpected indeed."

"You won't help me? Then don't." He tried to walked away but was stopped by Levy's grip on his arm.

"I'll help you with her."

"How?"

"Do what Lu-chan did. Go up on that stage then sing her a song, She is in the guild right?"

he nodded. "Then its settled. Just practice first some of the lyrics of the song you're gonna sing then you're done."

"Thanks Shorty."

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Tch." then he walked away Levy towards the table near the door.

" Woah. She said what Mira and Bunny girl told me..sing a song. Woah..Why didn't I tell her then? Damn." Gajeel thought angrily to himself.

**After thinking of a song then memorizing it he finally came up to the stage.**

"Everyone! I'm gonna sing a song!"

"What? You're singing again? You sing crappy!" Natsu complained.

"Yeah!" Gray agreed with Natsu.

"Shuddap! Just wait! It's for a special someone.." once again he blushed.

"Gajeel's finally going to do it!" Lucy cheered with Mira.

"I would like to call Levy McGarden's attention." his face is a red as a tomato now!

"Gajeel? What are you..?" she blushed beet red.

"This song is dedicated to you.."

"This song is called Tongue Tied.." he continued.

"Shoo be doo bap! Sorry for the intro"

_Bright cold silver moon_  
><em>Tonight alone in my room<em>  
><em>You were here just yesterday<em>  
><em>Slight turn of the head<em>  
><em>Eyes down when you said<em>  
><em>I guess I need my life to change<em>  
><em>Seems like something's just aren't the same<em>  
><em>What could I say?<em>

_I need a little more luck than a little bit_  
><em>Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit<em>  
><em>And every time that I try I get tongue tied<em>  
><em>I'll need a little good luck to get me by<em>

_I need a little more help than a little bit_  
><em>Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet<em>  
><em>Cuz every time that I try I get tongue tied<em>  
><em>I need a little good luck to get me by this time<em>

_I stare up at the stars_  
><em>I wonder just where you are<em>  
><em>You feel a million miles away<em>  
><em>(I wonder just where you are)<em>  
><em>Was it something I said?<em>  
><em>Or something I never did?<em>  
><em>Or was I always in the way?<em>  
><em>Could someone tell me what to say to just make you stay?<em>

_I need a little more luck than a little bit_  
><em>Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit<em>  
><em>And every time that I try I get tongue tied<em>  
><em>I need a little good luck to get me by<em>

_I need a little more help than a little bit_  
><em>Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet<em>  
><em>Cuz every time that I try I get tongue tied<em>  
><em>I need a little good luck to get me by this time<em>

_I know it feels like the end_  
><em>Don't want to be here again<em>  
><em>And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again<em>  
><em>What it takes I don't care<em>  
><em>We're gonna make it I swear<em>  
><em>And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again<em>  
><em>Again<em>

_I need a little more luck than a little bit_  
><em>Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit<em>  
><em>But every time that I try I get tongue tied<em>  
><em>I need a little good luck to get me by<em>

_I need a little more help than a little bit_  
><em>Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet<em>  
><em>Cuz every time that I try I get tongue tied<em>  
><em>I need a little good luck to get me by this time<em>

_I know it feels like the end_  
><em>Don't want to be here again<em>  
><em>And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again<em>  
><em>What it takes I don't care<em>  
><em>We're gonna make it I swear<em>  
><em>And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again<em>

Levy's face was heating up. Gajeel made a bow then head towards the stairs , just by the stairs Levy was waiting for him.

"Gajeel..I uh..."

"I can't say it to you earlier..because...well..I was damn nervous. So just like you, Mira and Bunny girl said. I should express my feelings through a song and that's what I feel about you...I can't tell you that I... love you." he just smirked at her.

"I love you too Gajeel.." she managed to say under her breath.

"You do?"

"Yep. Earlier this day I was trying to get your attention..."

"Well, I was busy thinking about my dream last night.."

"What was it about?"

"You." He looked straight into her eyes.

"M-me?" She pointed at herself.

"Yeah. You." She pulled him closer to kiss him.

"T-thanks.."

"Hehe."

"Thanks Mira! And Bunny girl too!"

"No problem!"

"They helped you?" Levy asked him.

"Yeah..."

"Thanks a lot Lu-chan! Mira-san!"

"Sure thing Levy-chan!" the guild was once again filled with cheers.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! R&amp;R! =)))))))))))))))))) Next chapter: Jellal and Erza!<strong>


	3. It girl

**Chapter 3! Jellal and Erza! =)) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The usual,as always, Erza is just sitting on a table, eating her strawberry cake. Just then someone patted her on the back. She turned around to see who it was.<p>

"J-jellal?" looking at the blue-haired mage from head to toe surprised.

"Hello Erza, it's been a while...hasn't it?"

"Jellal, how did you get here?"

"Oh, your friends found me strolling around Magnolia, so they brought me here, they told me _someone_ really misses me here." he said emphasizing the word "Someone" which placed a faint blush on her cheeks.

"So umm..would you show me around the guild?"

"S-sure..." as she said that he grab her hand.

"Let's go!" her cheeks getting redder by the minute she's with him.

So she showed him around, Mira, Lucy, Levy kept giggling at the two.

Mira who just stopped squealing interrupted the two.

"Um, Erza, can I excuse Jellal for a moment?"

"Uhh..sure." she turned to Jellal

"Go on Jellal!" placing her hand on his shoulder.

"O-okay.." so he followed Mira.

"So Mira, do you want to talk about something?"

"Yeah!"

"So, what is it?"

"You like Erza right? Or to be specific.._Love?"_

"Why ask that all of a sudden?" he said stuttering.

"Just answer it!"

"Yeah..since when we were kids..even at the tower of heaven..."

"I see." she grinned.

"What are you grinning at?"

"Do you know how to sing?"

"Yeah..sort of..why?"

"Sing to Erza what you feel about her!"

"I uh...what?"

"Come on! please? For Erza?" she pouted.

"Fine..what song am I gonna sing?"

"Yess! Just pick at the Song request board." she said pointing at the board.

"Oh..alright! I can do this!" he cheered himself on.

He walked towards the board then scanned it.

"Mira!" Erza called out.

"What is it?"

"What did you and Jellal talked about?"

"Oh no nothing!"

"Mira!" she gave a death glare at her.

"Just wait and see Erza! You'll enjoy it!" Mira sweatdropped.

"This better be good."

"It will be! I'm sure of it! Just wait by the stairs!"

"!" She proceeded at the stairs.

Mira went back to Jellal who just pinned out a song.

"Mirajane! Here's what I want to sing!" he said showing her the paper.

"Wow! Erza will definitely go out with you when you sing that to her!"

"Thanks Mirajane! I really hope this'll work." He smiled at her then walked to the stage.

"Jellal? Let me guess...Mirajane made you sing up there?"

"Uh..Yeah.."

"For whom? I mean Mirajane makes people sing up there for their special someone" she said giving him a confused look.

"I'll mention it when I get up the stage." he smirked at her.

So he when he saw the spotlight(courtesy of Mirajane) he went out from the curtains and onto the stage.

"Hello everyone! Since I just arrived here...please take care of me! I would like to sing a song for a certain special girl In this guild...Erza..Erza Scarlet." When the said girl heard her name her eyes widened in shock.

"Erza, yes you..you've been there by my side everytime I needed someone to talk to. Even though I hurt you a long time ago, I'm really sorry, I can't risk you being mad at me.."

"I already forgiven you Jellal."

"Thanks Erza...I just really love you that's all.."He said blushing Erza who saw his face blushed along too.

"So this song is for you!" All the guild members cheered, even Natsu and Gray stopped fighting when they heard Jellal was singing, So Natsu went to Lucy...holding her hand which made her blush, she wasn't that used to Natsu holding her hand even though they're already together.

"Jellal I..." she trailed off when she heard the music.

_I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks  
>Just tryna find ya<br>I've been like a maniac insomniac,  
>5 steps behind ya<br>Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit  
>Check please...<br>Cause I finally found the girl of... my dreams  
>Much more than a Grammy award,<br>That's how much you mean to me_

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>You could be my it girl<em>  
><em>Baby you're the shi.. girl<em>  
><em>Lovin' you could be a crime<em>  
><em>Crazy how we fit girl,<em>  
><em>This is it girl<em>  
><em>Give me 25 to life<em>  
><em>I just wanna rock all night long,<em>  
><em>And put you in the middle of my spotlight<em>  
><em>You could be my it girl<em>  
><em>You're my biggest hit girl<em>

_Let me play it loud_  
><em>Let me play it loud like...<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh[x2]<em>  
><em>Let me play it loud<em>  
><em>Let me play it loud like...<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh[x2]<em>  
><em>Let me play it loud<em>

_You can't help but turn them heads_  
><em>Knockin' them dead<em>

_Dropping like flies around you  
>If I get your body close not letting go<br>Hoping you're about to  
>Tell them other guys they can lose your number<br>You're done!  
>They don't get another shot cause you're... love drunk!<br>Like a TV show playing reruns  
>Every chance I get,<br>I'm a turn you on_

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>You could be my it girl<em>  
><em>Baby you're the shit girl<em>  
><em>Lovin' you could be a crime<em>  
><em>Crazy how we fit girl<em>  
><em>This is it girl<em>  
><em>Give me 25 to life<em>  
><em>I just wanna rock all-night-long<em>  
><em>And put you in the middle of my spotlight<em>  
><em>You could be my it girl<em>  
><em>You're my biggest hit girl<em>

_Let me play it loud_  
><em>Let me play it loud like...<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh [x2]<em>  
><em>Let me play it loud<em>  
><em>Let me play it loud like...<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh [x2]<em>  
><em>Let me play it loud<em>

_[Bridge:]_  
><em>Can't seem to stop you from... running, running<em>  
><em>Through my, through my mind, mind<em>  
><em>Just keep it coming, coming<em>  
><em>Til' I make you mine, mine<em>  
><em>You've got that something, something<em>  
><em>I wanna be with girl<em>  
><em>You're my greatest hit girl<em>  
><em>Just say this is it girl...<em>  
><em>Hey baby...<em>  
><em>Don't you know you're my it girl<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>You could be my it girl<em>  
><em>Baby you're the shit girl<em>  
><em>Lovin' you could be a crime<em>  
><em>Crazy how we fit girl<em>  
><em>This is it girl,<em>  
><em>Give me 25 to life<em>  
><em>I just wanna rock all night long<em>  
><em>And put you in the middle of my spotlight<em>  
><em>You could be my it girl<em>  
><em>You're my biggest hit girl<em>

_Let me play it loud_  
><em>Let me play it loud like...<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh[x2]<em>  
><em>Let me play it loud<em>  
><em>Let me play it loud like...<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh[x2]<em>  
><em>Let me play it loud<em>

_Let me hear you singing like..._  
><em>Oh oh oh oh[x2]<em>  
><em>Everybody in the crowd<em>  
><em>Let me hear you singing like<em>  
><em>This is it girl.<em>

"Erza, will you be my it girl?" he said motioning her up to the stage which made the guild cheer once again.

"YES! JELLAL! OF COURSE!" she ran to him , so she can hug him so of course he hugged her back. The cheers were louder this time.

"Thank you Mirajane!" Jellal said. So the white-haired mage just smiled.

"I love you Jellal Fernandes!"

"I love you too Erza Scarlet!" he kissed her then when he let go he spoke: "That reminds me you still kept that name..Scarlet.."

"Of course..you're the one who gave that name to me." She smiled and he smiled in return.

Mirajane giggled when she thought of another possible couple..looking at a certain Raven-haired boy and a blue-haired girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Mirajane has another brilliant plan! mwahaha. I know you already know who that Raven-haired boy and that blue-haired girl is! please review! =)))))))))))))))))))))))))<strong>


	4. Right here waiting

Chapter 4 is up! sorry if i took so long. I didn't have time to write in in summer. forgive me! -_- anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey Mira Jane!" Lucy called out.<p>

"What is it Lucy?"

"I forgot to say thanks to you the other day."

"Oh. No worries, the good thing is that you and Natsu are a couple now!"

"Guess you're right but still thank you!"

"Sure!"

"Anyway who are the next who are the next people you're planning to match?" She flashed a devilish smile.

"Gray and Juvia." Mira said returning the smile. Then they laughed maniacally with their voice a little low.

Juvia heard it and rushed to them to find out what they're laughing about.

"Mira-san, Lucy-san! What are you lauging about?"

"Oh...it's nothing...haha." Lucy replied still laughing.

"Anyway...can we talk?"

"O-of course. Lucy-san isn't Juvia's rival anymore!"

Lucy sweatdropped.

"Umm...so what is it?" Juvia continued.

"Juvia, you know how to sing right?" Mira joined their conversation.

"kinda, yeah!"

"and you love Gray right?"

"With all my heart!"

"Sing for him!"

"A-alright, but what song?"

"Just pick from the song request board." Juvia stood up and made her way towards the board,scanning it. After a couple of minutes she came back with a paper in her hand.

"Here Mira-san,Lucy-san"" handing out the song.

"Juvia this song is kinda sad." Mira said sympathetically.

"It's okayy..."

"Fine then, go up that stage and show Gray what you really feel!"

"Right!" she ran up the stairs and then to the middle of the stage.

"Juvia would like to sing...for Gray-sama.." Gray didn't hear it. But some of the mages heard it.

Of course the dragon slayers heard it too.

"Hey ice head! Juvia's going to sing for you!" Natsu called out.

"What did you just call me?"

"Shut up and face Juvia will you?"

"So Gray ignored his irritated vibes at Natsu and faced the stage.

So Juvia carried on.

_Oceans apart day after day_  
><em>And I slowly go insane<em>  
><em>I hear your voice on the line<em>  
><em>But it doesn't stop the pain<em>

_If I see you next to never_  
><em>How can we say forever<em>

_Wherever you go_  
><em>Whatever you do<em>  
><em>I will be right here waiting for you<em>  
><em>Whatever it takes<em>  
><em>Or how my heart breaks<em>  
><em>I will be right here waiting for you<em>

_I took for granted, all the times_  
><em>That I though would last somehow<em>  
><em>I hear the laughter, I taste the tears<em>  
><em>But I can't get near you now<em>

_Oh, can't you see it baby_  
><em>You've got me goin' CrAzY<em>

_Wherever you go_  
><em>Whatever you do<em>  
><em>I will be right here waiting for you<em>  
><em>Whatever it takes<em>  
><em>Or how my heart breaks<em>  
><em>I will be right here waiting for you<em>

_I wonder how we can survive_  
><em>This romance<em>  
><em>But in the end if I'm with you<em>  
><em>I'll take the chance<em>

_Oh, can't you see it baby_  
><em>You've got me goin' cRaZy<em>

_Wherever you go_  
><em>Whatever you do<em>  
><em>I will be right here waiting for you<em>  
><em>Whatever it takes<em>  
><em>Or how my heart breaks<em>  
><em>I will be right here waiting for you <em>

When Gray heard the song was ending, he ran towards Juvia.

" ...you don't have to wait anymore." Juvia was still holding the mic and Gray was close to her so the whole guild could hear what they were saying. Some applause were heard.

" I already like you, not from the start but along the way."

"Oh. Juvia is okay with that the thing that matters here is that you like Juvia too." she said with a sigh of relief because she had a thought of being rejected.

"Yeah." then he kissed her cheek.

"You're stingy! Only on the cheek?" Wakaba complained.

"Yeah you can do better than that!" Macao added.

"Even if it pains me to say this,kiss her on the lips!" a certain white haired guy said accompanied with a pink haired girl and a bald headed man who was carrying a staff.

"Lyon? Sherry? Jura? Why the heck are you three here?"

"I'll take that as a warm welcome...anyway we just came here for a visit. Then I saw Juvia singing so we stayed for a bit longer."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Not a bit. Cause I'm completely aware that Juvia likes you not me."

"it's fine to you then?"

"Absolutely!" so he kissed Juvia, .Lips.

Which made the girls squeal and the guys whistled.

"Thanks.." Juvia said.

"Don't mention it."

"Another couple matched up Mira Jane!" Lucy said as they high-fived each other.

* * *

><p>There is a possible couple that Mira Jane doesn't know...but she's about to find out soon! You can guess in your reviews if you want!<p> 


	5. Superhuman part 1

**5th chapter is up! This one is Mireed! (MiraxFreed!) I have a good feeling in this story...**

* * *

><p>Lucy called Natsu,Levy,Gajeel,Erza,Jellal,Gray and Juvia.<p>

"Guys! Come closer..." Lucy ordered.

"Why?" Natsu asked a little loud.

"Shh! Lower your voice will you?"

"Sorry, What's this about anyway?"

"Gajeel, who helped you to win Levy's heart?" the question made the two blush.

"Umm...Mira Jane."

"Jellal,who helped you with Erza?"

"Mira "

"Juvia, who helped you with Gray?"

"Mira-san."

"And does anyone know who helped me with that baka?" she said pointing at Natsu.

"Hey!" Natsu pouted.

"Mira Jane." The couples said in unison.

"See? She helped us to be with the person we have now. I have Natsu. Levy-chan has Gajeel, Erza has Jellal and Juvia has Gray. So it's about time we help her with her love life. Now who's with me? say Aye."

"Aye." They all said in unison.

"But who's the guy for her, Lu-chan?"

"It's pretty obvious. Its.." Lucy was cut off when someone spoke.

"Why are you all huddled in this spot? What's going on?" Mira said confusingly.

"No-nothing Mira! Don't mind us we're just planning our date..yeah!..right Luce?" Natsu said sweating. "Y-yeah..." Lucy said while a blush crept up to her cheeks.

"Why all of you? It's only Natsu and Lucy right?"

"Uhh. No. It's a group date. So we need some...umm..privacy." Levy said.

"Oh. Okay. Carry on." Mira said as he walked away. "They're so sweet!" Mira thought.

"So Lu-chan,who?"

"Freed."

"I knew it!"

"Okay so here's the plan, we're going to set those two up of course by forcing them to sing to each other...without knowing that they're singing TO each other...at the end they'll realize that they do like each other. And...done! The End."

"How do we set them up like that?" Gray asked.

"Us girls will try to trick Mira while you guys will try to trick Freed."

"So, are you all ready?" Lucy placed his hand in the middle as the rest placed their hands on top of each others' hands.

"READY!" they screamed.

**At the guys:**

"Yo Freed!" Natsu called out.

"What's up, Salamander?"

"Do you know how to sing?" Gajeel asked.

"Y-yeah. A little...why are you the one asking that? You don't even know how to sing!"

Gajeel was about to turn his hand into an iron pillar when Freed spoke again:

"Oh right, you sang for that bookworm right? You sang better at that time." Gajeel calmed.

"Okayy...anyways we were wondering if you can sing tomorrow at the stage?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah...why?"

"No reason, we just wanted you to sing, will you sing tomorrow?" Gray cut in.

"Alright...what song?"

"Superhuman." Natsu answered.

"That song is for duets...who's my duet?"

"Never mind that...just practice the guy's part in the song alright? We'll just call you tomorrow if it's the time for you to sing." Natsu said.

"A-alright. This isn't one of your tricks,right?"

"Why do you think that? Of course not. Believe us!"

"Fine. Tomorrow then.."

"Tomorrow!" then the four (Natsu,Gray,Jellal and Gajeel) walked away.

"Mission accomplished!" they said in unison. **(It's a bit out of character for Jellal to say that though..")**

**At the girls:**

"Mira-san!"

"What is it,girls?"

"Can you sing...for us?" They pouted except for Erza she's a back up when Mira disagrees.

"W-why?"

"JUST ANSWER IT." Erza gave a death glare at Mira Jane.

"Sure...settle down Erza!" Mira sweatdropped.

"What's the reason?" She added.

"We just want..I mean we already sang so it's your turn to sing up there...without anyone in mind of course...you helped us so when you sing up there no guy is involved! AT ALL." Lucy explained.

"That's nice of you Lucy,Levy,Erza and Juvia...sure I'll do it!"

"Yehey!" They cheered.

"What song anyway?"

"Superhuman!"

"That's a song for duets...Lucy..? Are you really saying the truth?"

"Y-yeah! " Lucy's finger is crossed behind her back of course.

"Never mind the guy's part just practice the girl's part! It's a really great song so we want you to sing it!" Levy explained more.

"We'll just call you tomorrow if it's showtime!"

"Oh. OK. Thanks!"

"No problem!" as the four girls turned around then cheered again.

Then they went to see if the guys had done it.

"So Natsu? Did he agree" Lucy asked.

"Umm...it's that.." Natsu said in a low voice.

"He...agreed..." he continued his low voice then it slowly turned into a grin.

"Aww...i thought...wait what! Natsu!" The guys laughed.

"Hahaha. So how about you girls? Did she agree?"

"No..." Of course Lucy was tricking the guys... The three guys already knew it but..Natsu already fell for it then patted her back. He's an idiot anyway. xD

"Luce.."

"She just..."

"She just what?"

"She just said...YES! oh yeah!" She highfived the girls.

"Lucy! Oh come on!"

"Well you did the same thing!" Lucy stuck her tongue at Natsu.

"That was really convincing...you know..what if I.." Natsu said as he lifted Lucy's chin then kissed her. "Kissed you?"He continued smirking.

"W-what?" Lucy blushed crimson red. They were now all laughing.

THE NEXT DAY** :**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! This chapter will be a two-part! I have tons of things to do so I'll continue this tomorrow! With Wendy and Romeo in the next chapter! Note:The next chapter will be the last...or suggest!<strong>

**boredlala28 #out**


	6. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

STOP the destruction of fanfiction(dot)net !

Ever since it was opened, it had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF Fanfiction(dot)net!

**Find out how and sign a petition on www. change fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#**

* * *

><p><strong>I still want to finish this story though so the next chapter will be superhuman part 2! swear! I'm already working on it!<strong>


	7. Superhuman part 2

**Like I promised after the important message. I am working on this chapter...so here it is!**

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY:<p>

"Natsu! I'm so excited!" Lucy called out when she entered the guild.

"Me too! I'm all fired up!" Natsu ran to her and hugged her.

"What are you getting all excited about?" Mira asked.

"Its N-nothing!" Natsu pulled away.

"Right,Lucy?"

"Y-yeah!" she showed her usual smile.

"Alright then." then she turned away from them ignoring the situation.

"That was close." Lucy whispered she sighed in relief.

"Yeah." He grabbed her hand then proceeded to walk.

"Where are we going?"

"To the others,of course! We're going to continue the plan!"

"Oh. That. ALRIGHT!"

At Erza,Levy,Juvia,Gajeel,Jellal and Gray:

"Ready guys?" The NaLu couple shouted. (- I just wanted to make it short. xD)

"Ready!" they all said. The girls went to Mira while the guys went to Freed.

At the guys:

"Freed! It's your time to sing!"

"Okay! Do I look umm...fine?"

"You look the same." Gajeel replied then Natsu and Gray punched Gajeel using their elbow.

"Y-you look fine!" The two said.

"Thanks." He then walked up the stairs.

Natsu then called Lucy his voice a little low then gave a hand signal that Freed is ready.

So she replied of course using a hand signal, Natsu doesn't know it though.

"What? , Jellal do you know what Lucy meant by that hand signal?"

"Ugh. You didn't listen to her when she was showing the signals weren't you?"

"No! Only the signal that I have to do."

"Uh. She said they are now getting Mira ready."

"Thanks Jellal!"

"yeah. Yeah."

"Okay people! I'm going to sing the song Superhuman!" Many people applauded. Erza then played the song.

At the girls:

"Mira! You have to look pretty!" Juvia said.

"Hehe. Okay." so they put a little makeup , you know just powder and blush on.

After a couple of seconds, they were finished. It's quick, right? :)

"Then they heard the song starting.

"Mira , can we cover your ears?"

"Why?"

"Someone warned that there will be a 1 minute bang! Someone will shoot...something.." Fingers crossed.

"Oh. Alright." So they covered Mira's ears while helping her walk to the backstage.

"The song is starting!" Levy whispered.

"It's going as the way we planned it!" Lucy replied.

_**Weak**_

_**I have been crying and crying for weeks**_

_**How'd I survive when I can barely speak**_

_**Barely eat, On my knees**_

Lucy quickly removed her hands on Mira's ears and said" SING!"

"Okay." while Lucy pushed Mira in front of the stage, she immediately sang her part without knowing she's with someone on the stage not only her, she's only focused on the crowd.

_**But that's the moment you came to me**_

_**I don't know what your love has done to me**_

_**Think I'm invincible**_

_**I see through the me I used to be**_

Freed glanced at her from head to toe, not believing what he's seeing. Mira is on the stage with him!

"M-mira?" he asked. "F-freed? Oh right the song!"

_**You changed my whole life**_

_**Don't know what your doing**_

_**to me with your love**_

_**I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me**_

_**A super human heart beats in me**_

_**Nothing can stop me here with you**_

_**Super human**_

_**I feel so superhuman**_

_**Super human**_

_**I feel so superhuman**_

They nodded at each other meaning they would first finish the song before getting an explanation from the ones who set them up.

_**Strong**_

_**Since I've been flying and writing the wrongs**_

_**Feels almost like I've had it all along**_

_**I can see tomorrow**_

Mira and she's beginning to get what the song means,and that you only sing it to the person that made you feel the feeling of love. So just by looking at him right now,made her heart beat a little faster.

_**Well every problem is gone because**_

_**I flew everywhere with love inside of me**_

_**It's unbelievable to see**_

_**how love can set me free**_

Of course Freed is not that dense, he knows why he is singing this song, and that he feels love.

_**You changed my whole life (life)**_

_**Don't know what your doing**_

_**to me with your love (uh-huh)**_

_**( Chris )**_

_**I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me**_

_**A super human heart beats in me**_

_**Nothing can stop me here with you**_

_**Super human**_

_**I feel so superhuman**_

_**Super human**_

_**I feel so superhuman**_

_**It's not a bird, not a plane**_

_**It's my heart and it's going, gone away**_

_**My only weakness is you**_

_**Only reason is you**_

_**Every minute with you**_

_**I can feel like I can do anything**_

_**I'm Going going, gone away love**_

_**You changed my whole life (oh uh)**_

_**Don't know what your doing**_

_**to me with your love**_

_**(to me with your love)**_

_**I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me, yeah**_

_**A super human heart beats in me**_

_**Nothing can stop me here with you**_

_**SUPER HUMAN**_

_**SUPER HUMAN**_

Mira grabbed Freed's hand then bowed of course he followed.

"Freed,I think we don't need to be mad at them right? I mean they're just pairing us up that's all." then she showed her smile. Freed quickly kissed her.

"F-freed..."

"They did a good job pairing us up. It really worked." Freed said with a half smile.

"Y-yeah...I thought so.." They held each others' hands while applause were heard.

"Nice job Mira-nee!" Lisanna shouted.

"Yeah. Nice job,Freed!" Evergreen shouted.

NaLu:

After the song , Natsu came closer to Lucy then kissed her cheek.

"Why now?..." she blushed.

"Because whenever you're with me in times when I almost lost in battles you were there to make me feel stronger, and this song has some meaning, our relationship can relate to." Natsu gave his usual grin.

"So thanks." he added.

"Sure! I care about you, y'know?"

"Yeah! I love you Luce!"

"I love you too Natsu" then they hugged.

GaLe:

Gajeel and Levy saw Natsu and Lucy hugging. So they glanced at each other than Gajeel spoke.

"Hey!"

"What?" Levy asked.

"Don't ask me to hug you!"

" I wasn't asking!"

"So rude! Even though you already have a boyfriend you can always hug me!" Jet said.

"No,Me!" Droy cut in. and soon they were arguing until they saw what was already happening.

Gajeel was already hugging Levy. The two just had their mouths wide open

"Well,if you say it like that..." Gajeel said.

"I didn't say anything!"

"What the heck?" The two said still shocked.

Jerza:

The two saw Natsu and Lucy hugging and Gajeel and Levy hugging.

"Hug?" Jellal asked.

"Don't mind if I do!" Then Jellal was smashed onto Erza's armor but he didn't mind he just smiled.

Gruvia:

"Gray-sama?" they were staring at the three couples.

Gray hugged her from behind. Juvia was surprised but she chose not to let go.

"Natsu and Lucy! Oh and Gajeel,Levy,Jellal,Erza,Gray and Juvia! Thanks! Even though you made it a surprise.." Mira called out while thanking.

"Well,you also deserve your happy ending." Lucy said

"Yeah. But we all got a long way to go. Just like what the meaning of Fairy Tail is! An endless riddle means an endless journey!" Natsu added.

"Thanks,really!" Freed also thanked.

"Don't mention it!" The four couples shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I almost made this chapter the last thanks to SnowFairy123 The story still goes on!<strong>

**Wendy and Romeo and Happy and Charle are coming up! Don't forget to review!**

**boredlala28 #workingonchapter8**


	8. What makes you beautiful

**Some people requested this so here it is. RomeoxWendy. **

* * *

><p>A certain blue-haired girl wearing a long red dress with some white on the edges, her hair was up in a pigtail and she was accompanied by a white exceed.<p>

"What happened to you Wendy? Why are you still sleepy by now? Usually you wake up earlier than I do." Charles asked,confused.

"Something was on my mind last night,that I couldn't get any sleep..." Wendy replied still rubbing her eyes.

"And what is that?" Charles looked at Wendy,who,surprisingly,blushed.

"J-just forget about it,D-don't mind me!" She said as she covered her face.

"Okay then." The two were heading towards the bar; Erza,Lucy,Levy and Mira were there.

"Ohayo Wendy!" The girls greeted when they saw her approaching them.

"Ohayo minna! Lucy-nee...C-can we talk? In private please."

"What's going on?" Lucy was surprised when Wendy said that.

"Please?"

"Alright." Lucy and Wendy went to the back of the guild.

"What's up with her,Charles?" Mira asked.

"I don't know."

At the back of the guild:

=Complete Silence=

"Uhh,Wendy?" Lucy said asking her to talk.

"Oh right. L-Lucy.."

"Umm..."

"How do you know that you l-like s-someone...?" Wendy added. as her face heated.

"You like someone don't you?" Lucy teased,making Wendy blush more.

"I think...so.."

"Don't be shy,Having a crush is completely normal!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now who's the lucky guy?"

"Its,umm..."

"Umm?"

"Romeo."

"He is suited to your age, so I was thinking the right guy!"

"I guess so..."

"So what's your plan,Wendy?"

"P-plan? For what?"

"For confessing to Romeo silly!"

"I don't know..."

"Come on,you've got to think of something."

"Can we talk about it tomorrow?"

"Sure,Sure." Lucy sighed,as they went back to the bar.

While Lucy and Wendy's conversation was still going on,There was also another conversation with the same topic. **(*wink*)**

"Natsu-nii!" Romeo called out.

"What's up Romeo?" Natsu replied with a torch in his mouth.

"I need advice...can we talk in Private?" a faint blush was on his cheeks.

"Yeah. sure." He finished his torch then stood up.

At the back of the guild: **(Yeah,Lucy and Wendy were there also. but their places are very far apart. so they didn't notice each other since they were having a conversation. Natsu didn't hear them either.)**

"Uhh. Romeo? If you're not gonna say anything then I'm going." Natsu was about to turn when Romeo spoke.

"Wait! Hang on!"

"Well okay. Talk."

"Is love eternal?"

"W-what? Why are you suddenly asking me this question?" Natsu blushed a little.

"Uhh..."

"You're in love, aren't you?"

"I guess so..." Romeo pulled his scarf up to his face so his cheeks won't be seen,blushing.

"Who?"

"Its...uh. Wendy."

"Thought so. Don't worry I have the experience."

"I knew that. You and Lucy-nee remember?"

"Alright then. Here's my advice. JUST TELL IT TO HER STRAIGHT. But first get some alone time with her ,alright?" Natsu gave him a thumbs up.

"A-are you sure this is gonna work?"

"I'm positive." Then he showed her usual grin.

"Alright!" So they went back inside.

After a couple of hours:

Natsu is talking to Lucy when Romeo called Natsu again."Natsu-nii!" Natsu saw Romeo with a disappointed look. Even Lucy noticed it.

"What's the matter, Romeo?" Lucy asked.

"I can't do it!"

"What can't you do?"

"Lucy, I know what he's going on about. Romeo,Can I tell her?" Natsu said.

"It's alright. you can tell her." Romeo replied, he was about to tear up.

"Luce, you see, Romeo likes a girl. So I told him an advice since he's asking for it." After Natsu explained Lucy laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Well, Why the heck did you give him an advice? You should know that I know more about girls than you." Lucy said still laughing.

"...Of course you do, you're a girl." Natsu said, a little pouting.

"Then why did you?"

"Well, he was asking me! and would you stop laughing!"

"Alright,alright. Romeo, if you want advice about love, talk to me not to that baka,got it?"

"Hey! I am not a baka! I am highly educated." Natsu pouted.

"Sure you are." Lucy replied sarcastically.

"Hmp." Lucy ignored Natsu then turned to Romeo.

"So Romeo, tell me what happened."

"Well..."

_"Hey Wendy!" called out._

_"Oh, Romeo,W-what's up?"_

_"Can we talk?" I said struggling to find the right words._

_"A-alright. Sure." So we went to the back of the guild._

_"So...What did you want to talk about?" She asked._

_"I..."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I uh..."_

_"Romeo? I think I need to get back...Charles might get mad or something.."_

_"No! Just wait."_

_"R-romeo? Are you alright?"_

_"Yeah..I.."_

_"You what?"_

_"Oh,Just forget it! I..uh..forgot."_

_"Alright, See you." Wendy had a look that made my heart fall...i don't know why.._

"And that's what happened." Romeo explained.

"oh. right. who's the girl? when you said the girl's name..you bleeped it." **(yeah, you saw the name..but you know what i mean.)**

"It's Wendy." He whispered, since he's fully aware that Wendy's a dragon slayer. Good thing Wendy was talking to Mira and the others.

"I didn't see that coming! What a love story! You two would make such a cute couple!" Lucy said with sparkling eyes, remembering the time Wendy said about liking Romeo.

"Huh? What are you getting all excited about?"

"Nothing..."

"Okay...so can you help me?"

"I sure can! wait...I know! do what I did the time i confessed to Natsu."

"That was unforgettable! Right, Luce?" Natsu cut in.

"Yeah! anyway, Romeo, sing!"

"What song?"

"There's a song request board over there."

5 minutes passed.

"Lucy-nee!"

"Wow! that was fast!"

"Is this song alright?"

"What makes you beautiful...hmm..do you mean that?"

"The thing about thinking of Wendy as beautiful?"

"Yeah.."

"Yea. I really mean it."

"Then you're all set! I'll prepare the lights."

"W-what? You mean right now?"

"Yeah! Come on!"

When Lucy was done with the lights and all, she came to the bar and just sat beside the girls.

At the backstage:

"Psst. Romeo!" Natsu whispered.

"W-what is it Natsu-nii?"

"Can we join you?"

"Why? and We?"

"Yeah, We, Me, Gray, Jellal, Gajeel and Freed."

"What? oh. why?"

"Because we're going to surprise the girls."

"Alright then." Romeo was in the middle of the stage, song is starting.

"Wendy Marvell, this is for you."

"R-Romeo?" Wendy blushed.

"Yeah. just listen. oh and Lucy-nee and the other girls, some guys are going to sing for you."

"Huh?" the girls asked confused. The song started.

**(Romeo)**

Y_ou're insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

**(Natsu)**

Natsu had a spotlight on him. "Natsu? you're gonna sing?" Lucy asked while Natsu just grinned.

_Don't need make up_  
><em>To cover up<em>  
><em>Being the way that you are is enough<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it_  
><em>Everyone else but you<em>

**(Gray and Jellal)**

"Gray-sama?" Juvia blushed of course Erza blushed along. "J-jellal."

_Chorus:_  
><em>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<em>  
><em>The way you to flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<em>  
><em>You don't know (oh oh)<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful!<em>  
><em>If only you saw what I can see<em>  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<em>  
><em>You don't know (oh oh)<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful!<em>  
><em>(Oh oh)<em>  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful!<em>

**(Romeo)**  
><em>So c-come on<em>  
><em>You got it wrong<em>  
><em>To prove I'm right I put it in a song<em>  
><em>I don't why<em>  
><em>You're being shy<em>  
><em>And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it_  
><em>Everyone else but you<em>

**(Gajeel and Freed)**

"Ga-gajeel?" Levy felt faint but she didn't faint. "Freed..." Mira had a slight blush on her cheeks.

_Chorus:_  
><em>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<em>  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<em>  
><em>You don't know (oh oh)<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful!<em>  
><em>If only you saw what I can see<em>  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<em>  
><em>You don't know (oh oh)<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful!<em>  
><em>(Oh oh)<em>  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

**(All guys)**

_Bridge:_  
><em>Nana (chant)<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>  
><em>But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<em>  
><em>You don't know (oh oh)<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful!<em>

**(Romeo)**_  
><em>

_Chorus:_  
><em>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<em>  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<em>  
><em>You don't know (oh oh)<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful!<em>

**(Natsu)**_  
><em>

_If only you saw what I can see_  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<em>  
><em>You don't know (oh oh)<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful!<em>  
><em>(Oh oh)<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful!<em>  
><em>(Oh oh)<em>

**(Romeo)**  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful!<em>

Many applause were heard._  
><em>

"Wendy, I-i like you. That's what I've been trying to tell you.."

"Really? I like you too Romeo." Wendy ran to Romeo then hugged him.

**The girls ran to the boys.**

"Wow Natsu! You were amazing! I didn't know you could sing."

"Well, I'm good at it. And I sang that for you. I'll sing anytime just for my girl.**My beautiful** **girl**." Natsu grinned while Lucy blushed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Natsu."

"You're welcome, Luce"

* * *

><p>"Jellal, why did you sing?"<p>

"I just wanted to surprise you..."

"Well you surprised me, alright!" She hugged him.

"So did you like it?"

"I loved it! Thanks."

"Sure thing Erza."

* * *

><p>"Gray-sama..."<p>

"Yeah. yeah. you liked it don't you?"

"Yep!"

"Thanks Gray-sama!"

"Sure Juvia."

* * *

><p>"Woah Gajeel, Never thought you'd sing again..."<p>

"Why did you think that?"

"I don't know, I just did...and why that song, it's not like you, hmm, you just got stuck to the plan of that song didn't you?"

"Uhh. decided that song, and we thought that it would be a great song for you girls too, so we joined."

"Oh. ok. you did it because you got nothing else to do huh?"

"Tch. Why the heck are you thinking that? I sang that for you, idiot. you're beautiful."

"W-what?"

"I said, you're beautiful."

"T-thanks Gajeel."

"Sure thing shr- i mean, Levy...sorry. got used to it."

"Nahh. its alright." Levy hugged Gajeel.

* * *

><p>"Wow Freed, never thought you had this side on you, surprising girls."<p>

"Well , it was an order."

"Order?" Mira narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, who am i kidding, Natsu asked us guys and we accepted because we love you girls. "

"Thanks Freed. For all of this." Mira giggled.

"You're welcome.."

"Lucy-nee! Thanks for the help!" Romeo called Lucy while thanking her.

"Lucy-nee? Who's side did you hear first?"

"your's of course! Then I found out Romeo likes you too. I planned it."

"Thanks Lucy-nee!"

"My pleasure!"

"Oh yeah Thanks Natsu-nii!" Romeo also thanked.

"Sure!"

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! this story was done! oh. for those who are wondering why i chose this song is because of Snowfairy123 thanks again! I am not a directioner! I chose this because it suited them. <strong>

**#out**

**/will be working on another chapter**


	9. Perfect Two part 1

**Hi! Sorry this chapter took so long. this chapter will be short. suspense! xD**

* * *

><p>"Aaah!" Charle screamed.<p>

"What's wrong, Charle?" Wendy asked.

"It's the he-cat, he keeps following me!"

"Well, you know he likes you right?"

"Y-yeah..but still! I need space." Charle blushed folding her arms.

"Charle, how long are you planning to keep on denying, that you like him too?" Wendy smiled.

"What!? Absolutely Not. I'll be heading home first!" Charles said as she flew away.

"Aish. Lucy-nee what am I going to do?"

"Y'know its actually obvious, but you know Charle may look like a very mature cat, but she can be very..umm...immature sometimes..right, Wendy?"

"Yeah. let's go get help from Mira-san" She replied as they went to Mira.

"Mira Jane!"

"What's up Mrs. Conbolt and Mrs. Dragneel?"

"I'm too young!" Wendy covered her face, blushing.

"Mira! She's too young for that!" Lucy scolded.

"Alright, Alright. Mrs. Dragneel."

"I'm not married to Natsu."

"But you'll soon be." Mira winked. "Hey, I heard that! Yo, Luce! Mira's right. you'll soon be. " Natsu shouted from halfway across the guild. Lucy, of course, do what she normally does when Natsu says something like that, Blush.

"SEEEEE?" Mira rolled his tongue.

"We just need help Mira." Lucy sighed.

"Okay. oh by the way, good job on operation: Wendy likes Romeo, Lucy! You've done it yourself!"

"Thanks!"

"You're beginning to be an expert in this matchmaking thing."

"Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"So what were you asking?"

"Oh, about Charle, in deniaaal. She obviously likes Happy." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I know right! ahh, Neko love. How adorable!"

"Yeah! Wendy, try to talk to her later at the dorm,huh?"

"Alright!" Wendy raised her hands with a thumbs up.

"We'll make the plan tomorrow, because it's up to her opinion. but both yes or no will end with a happy ending." Lucy winked.

"Woo! I'm so excited!" Mira and Wendy cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>THAT IS ALL FOR NOW. I'M VERY SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT AFTER ALL THESE MONTHS, I HAD A VERY BUSY SCHEDULE. GOMENASAI! :( THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT TOMORROW, I GUESS. <strong>

**#out /suddenly another story comes to mind :/**


	10. Perfect Two part 2

**Sorry this chapter took sooooooooooooo long. Lots of projects were assigned...ugh. When the projects were all done, I suddenly got interested in ONE DIRECTION. but 1D will never change my Otaku spirit. WOO~ ON WITH LE STORY!**

* * *

><p>"WENDYYYY!" Lucy called out upon entering Fairy Hills. "CHARLE!"<p>

"Uh, Lucy? What are you doing here?" Erza asked peering her head from her window.

"Finding Wendy and Charle."

"Um, why?" Erza raised her right eyebrow.

"Matchmaking business." Lucy winked as Erza nodded.

"I'll guide you to them. Meet me at the 2nd floor." Lucy did as she was told and met Erza at the 2nd floor. "So Lucy, who is it this time?" Erza said whilst guiding Lucy to where Wendy and Charle are.

"Happy and Charle." "Hm, neko love? that's kind of...cute." She smiled. "I know right? Charle's a bit indenial though." "Don't worry Lucy. That's completely normal in those kind of situations." "Yeah, I guess so." Both of them stopped when they arrived at Wendy and Charle's room.

"I'll be leaving you here then. Good Luck Lucy." "I have all the luck I need." Lucy winked while Erza went back to her room.

Lucy knocked three times before a certain blue-haired girl opened the door. "Lucy-san? What are you doing here?" Lucy leaned in to Wendy's ear to whisper; "Happy and Charle remember?" "Oh...right!" Wendy cheered. Charle hearing the said girl cheer went out to see what's going on.

"Um, What's going on here?" "Nothing Charle. may I come in?" "Uh sure?" Wendy opened the door wider so Lucy can come in. It was a nice place. Blue and pink fluffy couches, fluffy beds, carpets...basically a mixture of blue and pink in one room.

"So Lucy, why are you here?" Charle asked with her left eyebrow raised.

"I have something to discuss to you about..."

"And that is?"

"Your feelings." She

"Are you a psychiatrist now?" Charle asked, suspiciously.

"Just answer it Charle!"

"Feelings about what?"

"Who." Lucy corrected.

"This is about the blue neko, isn't it?"

Lucy nodded, "Smart cat, now just admit it, YOU LIKE HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM~"

"Don't roll your tongue! I do not!"

"Just admit it, it's pretty obvious, you know."

"Psh. I don't have any feelings towards that he-cat. And NEVER will I have some."

'This is harder than I thought' Lucy thought, placing her finger beside her head.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I'm sorry, AGAIN, crappy and cliffy chapter, but I swear I'll update tomorrow! Sorry I always keep you waiting...writer's block : I won't put this on hold or anything, I promise. I will not move on to another story without finishing this, I just need time.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience :( I'll try and make the next chapter long! Though, I think it will be the last one? Ugh, so confused -_- anyway, Review, Follow and Favorite ;)**

**-Missy x**


	11. Perfect two part 3!

**SO SORRY FOR THE VERY LONG WAIT. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH READERS. SORRY FOR THE SHORT PARTS...BUT Here's the final part not the final chapter ;) got an awesome last chapter ahaha, okay on with le story!**

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

"Lucy?"

"Oh uh, sorry. But will you just please don't make things harder? Follow what your heart's telling you to do, everything's gonna be alright,  
>don't be afraid." I encouraged her. It's pretty obvious she's just denying it, uh, I did that too? duh.<p>

"Ugh, fine. Maybe I do have feelings for that he-cat..." She blushed. Hm, I'll just tease her for a bit ;)

"What? I didn't quite hear you, last time I check he has a name." She rolled her eyes then groaned. "I have feelings for th- Happy. Happy?" I giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. You just needed some encouragement. Come on, you got nothing to lose." I winked. "Well...except for.." Let's tease her some more. (A/N: Get it? ;) )

"Except for?"

"Nah, nevermind. You're too young."

"W-what? too young?"

"Nevermind Charle, nevermind! haha, just teasing. So what song will you sing?" I asked.

"I don't know. but that's not necessary, HE DOESN'T HAVE TO KNOW!" She stuttered.

"He does too! What if he thought he will never have a chance with you and just move on with an ordinary garbage cat?"

"That's alright...so I'll move on with another.." She looked down.

"You know you can't. Now let's go to the guild and we'll help you find a song, shall we?"

"F-fine..." Charle stuttered.

* * *

><p>We're currently in front of the guild. "Ready?" I turned to Charle. "Ready as I'll ever be." she replied, we then pushed the guild doors, no one noticed us when we came in, they were pretty busy. THERE GOES GRAY'S BOXERS. Okay, maybe they're not that busy, but you know what I mean.<p>

"Lucy! Did you convince her?" Mira immediately asked.

"Convinced." I raised my thumb up.

"Knew you can. While you were there, I already picked out a song for you, Got a feeling you would, so yeah." She winked. Charle gulped. "W-what song..."

"Perfect Two." Her eyes widened.

"I can't believe this.."

"Believe it. C'mon, its neko love! It's pretty adorable, so an adorable song too, alright?"

"Miraaaaaa, how could you?" She asked, in self pity mode.

"You love meeee."

"So Charle, can you memorize it in 30 minutes?" I asked.

"Already memorized it."

"Wait what? already? that was fast!"

"I can predict a bit remember?" Oh, forgot about that.

"Oh..well, go get up there!"

"Can I at least eat first?"

"Nope, no excuses." I lifted her then I ran to the stage carrying her. When we were backstage, I put her down. "Seriously? That was necessary?!"

"To be sure, you won't fly your way out." I winked. She just groaned. "Ugh, alright." "Wait here."

I went over to the front of the stage, and held the microphone up to my mouth. "Okay everyone, there is someone who would like to sing for you..Well I'll admit, I'm part of it, but the one who'll be singing first is the main reason why I even said these short introduction. YOU READY?!

CHEERS. APPLAUSE. THROWING OF FOOD. AND HAPPY SITTING ALONE WAITING FOR SOMETHING TO HAPPEN, BETTER BE READY NEKO.

"Oh, before we proceed, we'd like to call Happy 'The Nekomander' 's attention. aha. LEVY! MIRA! JUVIA! ERZA! WENDY! GET UP HERE!" I called out. I had a feeling they had already memorized the song, or maybe already knew the song.. so you know we would also like to surprise our boyfriends. *le winks* I looked over at Happy, and well I could tell he's eager to know what will happen, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED.

I went backstage again. "Girls, I'm guessing you already know the lyrics?" I grinned.

"Yup!" They answered in unison. I turned to Charle. "Readyyy?"

"Y-yes." She then walked slowly to the front of the stage, I could hear the cheers getting louder.

Normal POV

"C-charle..." Happy stuttered. Who wouldn't be shocked if someone was about to sing to you and the singer turned out to be the person you like right? Charle smiled at him whilst taking a deep breath. Max took care of the spotlight, he aimed it directly at Charle, signaling her to start.

_"_Oh my sardines..." (**Okay that was a dumb expression.) **He uttered, She smiled at him whilst bringing the microphone inches from her mouth.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_  
><em>You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly<em>  
><em>You can be the captain<em>  
><em>And I can be your first mate<em>  
><em>You can be the chills that I feel on our first date<em>

The spotlight was turned to Lucy. "Luce, you never fail to surprise me." Natsu grinned.

"Nope." She mouthed.

_You can be the hero_  
><em>And I can be your sidekick<em>  
><em>You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split<em>

_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_

_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

(Lucy and Charle)

_'_

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you 'cause boy you complete me_  
><em>And in time I know that we'll both see<em>

_That we're all we need._

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
><em>You're the straw to my berry<em>  
><em>You're the smoke to my high<em>  
><em>And you're the one I wanna marry<em>

_'Cause you're the one for me, for me_  
><em>And I'm the one for you, for you<em>  
><em>You take the both of us, of us<em>  
><em>And we're the perfect two<em>  
><em>We're the perfect two<em>  
><em>We're the perfect two<em>  
><em>Baby me and you<em>  
><em>We're the perfect two<em>

"huh. I don't know how you do it, Wendy." Romeo said, smiling at Wendy who is currently returning the smile.

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess_  
><em>You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist<em>  
><em>You can be the shoes and I can be the laces<em>  
><em>You can be the heart that I spill on the pages<em>

"Yeah you're amazing." Gray simply stated, looking at Juvia when the spotlight was aimed at her.

_You__ can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_

"Shrimp really did it this time." Gajeel smirked at Levy who was looking back at him. (Juvia and Levy)

_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper_  
><em>You can be as cold as the winter weather<em>  
><em>But I don't care as long as we're together<em>

_Don't know if I could ever be_  
><em>Without you 'cause boy you complete me<em>  
><em>And in time I know that we'll both see<em>  
><em>That we're all we need<em>  
><em>Cause you're the apple to my pie<em>  
><em>You're the straw to my berry<em>  
><em>You're the smoke to my high<em>  
><em>And you're the one I wanna marry<em>

_Cause your the one for me, for me_  
><em>And I'm the one for you, for you<em>  
><em>You take the both of us, of us<em>  
><em>And we're the perfect two<em>  
><em>We're the perfect two<em>  
><em>We're the perfect two<em>  
><em>AndBaby me and you<em>  
><em>We're the perfect two<em>

"And I fall in love with you all over again.." Jellal slightly smiled. He really did love Erza, feel very lucky to have her.

_You know that I'll never doubt ya_  
><em>And you know that I think about ya<em>  
><em>And you know I can't live without ya<em>  
><em>I love the way that you smile<em>  
><em>And maybe in just a while<em>  
><em>I can see me walk down the aisle<em>

(Lucy and Erza)

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
><em>You're the straw to my berry<em>  
><em>You're the smoke to my high<em>  
><em>And you're the one I wanna marry<em>

(All)

_'Cause you're the one for me, for me_  
><em>And I'm the one for you, for you<em>  
><em>You take the both of us, of us<em>  
><em>And we're the perfect two<em>  
><em>We're the perfect two<em>  
><em>We're the perfect two<em>  
><em>Baby me and you<em>

(Charle)

_We're the perfect two._

Charle finished, taking another deep breath, they all proceeded back stage and went down the small case of stairs.

Happy immediately flew to Charle the moment Charle touched the guild floors. "So you mean... ?" He asked, cutely I might add.

"I actually liked you back the entire time... I just didn't want to show my feelings you know, I'm a bit stupid I guess.." She replied shyly. He instantly hugged her. You could just wanna take a picture of them for their cuteness.

* * *

><p>"Yo Luce, you seriously love me don't you?" Natsu teased, "Seriously." Lucy answered shortly, hugging him, he pulled back,<p>

"Love you Luce." His infamous grin showing.

"Love you too baka."

I have a name you know." He pouted. "You're too cute, Dragneel." She pinched his cheeks.

**"**Ugh my first name?" He pouted more.

She yanked his scarf pulling him closer, closing the gap between the two. She then pulled away.

"Shut up Natsu." She pulled her tongue out. "That's better." Once again, he grinned.

**(A/N: Yes they are out of character and very cheesy when they're in love okay)**

* * *

><p>"I seriously don't know why I like you." Gajeel stated, which caused Levy to punch his face in, suprisingly hard. "Feeling's mutual." She pouted. Oops. wrong move.<p>

"Don't need to get mad, Sh- Levy. You were incredible."

"Ugh." She ignored him.

Gajeel sighed and immediately thought of an idea.

"LEVY-CHAAAAAAAN! FORGIVE GAJEEL-KUN HE'S REALLY REALLY SORRY, HE LOVES YOU OKAYYYY" Gajeel's fail attempt of Lucy's voice somehow made Levy laugh. Who wouldn't right?

"I DO NOT SOUND LIKE THAT!" Lucy shouted. Which made the two laugh.

"Okay, that is the most failed impersonation I have ever heard!"

"You're not mad anymore?"

"I DON'T KNOW."

"Come on Levy?"

"I'll buy new books!" Still nothing.

"I'll do anything!"

"Okay stop, I forgive you, psh. You're being more cliche, and it doesn't suit you!" Levy giggled.

"Are we switching attitudes now?"

"I think so.. ugh. Just no."

"I agree." Gajeel chuckled.

* * *

><p>Jellal quickly pulled Erza into a hug.<p>

"Blue and Red, yeah we're the perfect two." He smiled, inhaling her scent, then he looked her in the eye.

"Bit cheesy there Jellal."

"You love it."

"I'm your it girl what can I say?"

"You're more cheesier than me, you know that?"

"Not really."

"You are."

"Is this gonna be a problem?" Erza glared at Jellal, He kept his smiling face.

"Can you really stay mad at me?" She was about to pull out her sword, but yeah, she can't really fight Jellal at that time.

"Ugh, seriously?"

Jellal kissed Erza lightly on the lips. He pulled away, still smiling. "Yup."

* * *

><p>"Wendy, I'm so lucky you're mine." Romeo hugged the said girl, who was obviously blushing.<p>

"We're too young Romeo.." She shyly replied.

Romeo chuckled. "Come here." He embraced Wendy in a sweet way.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Lucy-san!" Charle thanked.<p>

"No problem, told you it would work." She winked at her.

AH NEKO LOVE.

* * *

><p>So SORRY! GOOD THING ITS SUMMER I COULD UPDATE FASTER. I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT. ONE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE IT ENDS. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Aha, one last wait :( :)<p>

#out byee


	12. Author's note :( Help!

**Author's note!**

**Okay, so should I do the last chapter here or, make it as a one-shot sequel. It's a NaLu chapter. The chapter could be one-shot, the chapter could be here... Would it get reads more? or? Ugh, I don't know :(**

**So yeah, I'm writing the chapter now, and it's very long. very. **

**So? Tell me what you think. **

**Arigatou!**


	13. Last Chapter!

**Just took me days to get this updated... last chapter? (?) idk **

**I have a lot of NaLu going on in my mind, and hopefully it will all go according to plan.**

**Good thing its summer, I could write chapters faster, and maybe do one shots along the way. And I swear it will be amazing. Longer chapters, longer stories and all those likeable things I know you guys want. So yeah, I'll tell you all about it at the end of the last chappy.**

* * *

><p><strong>~4 months after all those singing and fluff~<strong>

"Morning Luce!" The dragonslayer greeted Lucy the moment he came in.

"Morning Natsu, you're early." She raised her left eyebrow. Usually he'll be later than lunchtime. hm.

"Um yeah...Haha." Natsu rubbed the back of his head, with a slight grin on his face.

"Something wrong?"

"No, No. I'm fine. Just that, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Y-Your mom and dad's funerals are close right?" She noticed this, Natsu barely stutter, maybe when he remembers when he got his scar or Erza. Or at Edolas. (Fireball Natsu. He is Natsu too after all) But other than that, he's perfectly fine. Though, She answered it anyway.

"Uh...yeah."

"W-where?" There it is again another stutter. Why is he suddenly interested in this?

"Right outside Magnolia. You remember that, the route going to the Love & Lucky."

"Oh okay... Do you already want to go to the guild?"

"Yup. Come on."

"Let's"

"Natsu? There's something I wanna know."

"Wha-" Lucy place her hand over Natsu's head. Checking his temperature. "Are you okay? You seem a little bit...unwell." She said whilst Natsu faintly blushed to. He immediately flinched away from Lucy.

"I-I'm fine! Thank you Lucy! I'm g-great! Come on. L-Let's head out! " He grabbed Lucy's hand and swiftly ran out of the house.

"O-okay then."

-xXx-

**After a few running, A store caught Natsu's eye.**

"Wait wait. Lucy, can we stop here?"

"Magnolia's Diamond and Jewelry Shop? What for?" The stellar mage scanned the store. Full of rings, bracelets, necklaces, watches, and other things that you can possibly think of that's made of diamonds.

"Erm...nothing. Just wanted to check it out. T-this shop's new right?" He chuckled nervously.

'What is he on about? The shop's been there since I was brought into Fairy Tail after the incident at Hargeon! Hm.' Lucy thought.

"Um, come on. Let's head to Fairy Tail..."

"Yeah, Okay!"

...**~at the guild~**

"Natsu, Lucy! You're early!" Mira greeted, the moment they stepped in.

"Uh yeah. About that. Mira, Can I talk to you?" Natsu asked. 'Bit peculiar..' Lucy and the rest of the guild thought.

"Sure Natsu, What's it about?"

"Um, Uh in private."

So the people who are sitting by the bar heard their cue and went away, finding some other place to sit.

"Hey Natsu, Am I included there or..." Lucy asked.

"Sorry Luce. B-But no. Just this once. H-Hope its okay." The celestial spirit mage was a bit disappointed.

"Y-yeah it's fine. I'll go talk to Levy-chan." She smiled weakly, turning away, heading to the table of Levy.

Natsu sighed, He saw Lucy was disappointed, BUT he was planning something so he tried to endure it. Seeing Lucy sad isn't something you can ignore you know.

"So Natsu, what did you want to talk about?"

"L-Lucy."

"What about her? Having problems with your relationship?" Natsu blushed a little. "N-no. Actually, Our uh relationship's fine. It's been amazing really. 4 long, and worth remembering months, Since it was my first time in a relationship, that's quite long right?" He's practically blushing as pink as his hair right now.

"IT IS! Hm, then what seems to be the problem?" Mira smiled, very happily.

"Help me find a job that pays 500,000 jewels, and is very easy that it will be accomplished in an hour or so."

"Okay! But what's that got to do with Lucy?"

"I'm gonna buy her something..." There goes another shade of red.

"Aw, that's cute, What will you buy?" She cooed.

"A r-ring..." And another.

"YOU'RE GONNA-" "Keep your voice down please!" Mira took a deep breath before proceeding.

"Alright. Alright. How exactly are you going to do this?"

"Well, First earning some jewels. Then buy the ring. Third, go to her mother's and father's funeral.."

"Wait what! Why?"

"What why?"

"Why are you going to her parent's funeral?"

"Well to get their blessing, what else?"

"S-Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. But first things first. Why did you think of.. you know."

"I am a dragon after all, We find our mate. And obviously, I've found mine."

Suddenly, a blue cat threw himself on Natsu. "WHO ARE YOU!"

"What? It's me Natsu. What the heck?!" "NO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE VERY VERY DENSE NATSU!"

"HEY!"

"How did you even know about 'that' ?" Natsu continued.

"Wendy..."

"You were eavesdropping!?" rage.

"N-no NO! Wendy just overheard and..."

"That's exactly it!"

"Natsu, calm down! Happy and the others who heard won't tell Lucy, right?" Mira glared daggers at Happy.

"Y-yeah! We won't! I promise!" Happy raised his hand, like doing a pledge.

"Psh, Fine."

"So Mira, help me pick now?"

"Sure!"

*le picks mission*

"Here." She handed the mission to Natsu, who immediately grabbed Happy and ran out of the guild to paint someone's mansion.

...

"Mira?" Lucy called out.

"Hm?"

"Where did Natsu go?"

"To do a job." Mira smiled.

"Oh..." Lucy's face fell.

"Why the face?"

"He didn't asked me to go with him.."

"Don't take it the wrong way! Maybe he didn't want you to be stressed out!" She laughed nervously.

"Okay...but he didn't even say goodbye."

"Ano, Lucy.. He was just in a rush!" The white-haired mage waved her hands frantically, trying to convince Lucy.

"*sigh* He's acting strange lately..."

"Strange how?"

"First, he arrived early at my house, then, asked about my parents-"

"Your parents?! So he was planning this the whole time..."

"W-what plan?"

"Nothing! Pretend I didn't say anything! Continue."

"Okayy. We uh, He stopped by the front of Magnolia's Diamond and Jewelry Shop.."

"Interesting. But what's weird about that?"

" I asked him, why he stopped by, and he said...'Nothing. Just checking it out, this shop's new right?'" She said, mimicking Natsu.

"Haha, Maybe he'll explain it to you later." Mira winked.

"I mean, that shop's been there since I don't know, I Entered Fairy Tail! It's been there for ages!"

"Lucy, calm down!

-xXx-

***after 5 hours***

"Hm, so Happy, which of this will Lucy like?"

"I don't know, I don't understand gi-, how 'bout that one! The one with the big diamond!" Happy exclaimed.

"Hm...Uh, Miss, How much for that one?" Natsu pointed the one Happy was talking about.

"700,000 jewels, sir."

"Shit. That job only gave us 500,000 jewels!" A lady with her blonde hair tied in a bun shot her head up. "500,000 jewels, eh? I'm gonna be your friend here." The lady brought out some rings that costs exactly 500,000 jewels

One certain ring caught Natsu's eye, he immediately picked it up, and examined it.

"Oh that, we're having a sale on that one." The lady stated. It was a ring with a blue diamond on it. The diamond was small, but it has some magic floating inside. "A blue diamond is very rare. and that means, that ring is very expensive. 10,000,000 jewels to be exact yep, that's a lot of zeros. You're lucky you caught on our very big discount. That ring is mostly be out of people's budget range. So if you're planning to give this to your girlfriend, it would be very romantic." She explained.

"W-woah." The dragonslayer was amazed. Even Happy was left speechless.

"Buy it Natsu! Buy it!"

"Alright, I will. Here." Natsu grinned, handing the money. 'Lucy would surely love this!' He thought.

The lady brought out a blue velvet heart-shaped box. Obviously, It's for the ring.

"Oh and we can carve anything inside the ring. Do you want to?" The lady asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"We could carve initials or whatever you want inside the ring."

"Oh..."

"Do you want to?" The lady asked once more.

"Yup." Natsu thought for a moment then nodded. The lady gave him a blank piece of paper and a pen.

"Write what you want to be put."

"Uh, Happy, what do you think should I put?"

"What about...Salamander?"

"Nah. Too selfish."

"Luigi?"

"She won't accept if I did that, why am I even asking you?" At that, Happy went into self-pity mode.

"Do you call each other names? or what?" The lady asked nicely, trying to helping Natsu.

"Oh I know! She'll love this!" He immediately scribbled what he was thinking.

"There." He handed the paper. The lady smiled when she read what's on the paper.

"It will be done in 10 minutes!"

_10 very long and boring minutes later~_

"Here you go! Thank you, Have a nice day!" The lady handed the box. Natsu opened the box again, scanning the ring. Satisfied, he placed the ring inside the box again.

"Wait, I wanna thank you properly. You look around your 20 or 30's What's your name?"

"Layla." She smiled. 'Wait I heard that somewhere...I just can't put my finger on it...it's on the tip of my tongue.. ugh. nevermind.' Natsu thought, hearing the name Layla.

"Erm, Thank you Layla!" Him and happy swiftly ran out and is on the way to Lucy's dad's funeral.

-xXx-

"Ugh, What time is it? I haven't seen Natsu all day!" Lucy exclaimed.

"There, there. Wanna drink with me?" Cana offered which Lucy declined.

"Come on Lucy, you know where he is. Just think." Mira winked.

"At my house?"

"Nope. think harder." Mira encouraged her. Lucy just ruffled her hair.

"WAH, Where could he have gone- OH SHIT." She ran swiftly outside the guild the moment she thought of it.

"That's my little matchmaker." Mira giggled to herself.

"Is she your daughter now?" Cana asked, whilst drinking another shot.

* * *

><p>"Hey Happy, head home first! This will take a while."<p>

"Aye!" He said whilst flying away.

"Mr, uh Jude Heartfilia and Ms. Layla Heartfilia... Good evening to you." Natsu stopped, taking a deep breath, then continued. "As you know, I love your daughter very much. And I want to spend time with her for the rest of my life. I swear I won't do anything to make you regret on what decision you might say." He kneeled in front of the stones.

" Mr. Jude Heartfilia..."

_**Sir, I'm a bit nervous**_  
><em><strong>About being here today<strong>_  
><em><strong>Still not real sure what I'm going to say<strong>_  
><em><strong>So bare with me please<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I take up too much of your time.<strong>_

Natsu dug in his pockets to bring out the heart-shaped box.

**_See in this box is a ring for your oldest._**  
><strong><em>She's my everything and all that I know is<em>**  
><strong><em>It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause very soon I'm hoping that I... <em>**

"But *pant* why *pant* would *pant* he go here..." Lucy just arrived and she was surprised to see Natsu kneeling. She hid behind a tree.

**_Can marry your daughter_**  
><strong><em>And make her my wife<em>**  
><strong><em>I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life<em>**  
><strong><em>And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die...<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm gonna marry your princess<em>**  
><strong><em>And make her my queen<em>**  
><strong><em>She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen<em>**  
><strong><em>I can't wait to smile<em>**  
><strong><em>When she walks down the aisle<em>**  
><strong><em>On the arm of her father<em>**  
><strong><em>On the day that I marry your daughter<em>**

"He's going to do what..." She could feel herself heating up.

_**She's been here every step**_  
><em><strong>Since the day that we met <strong>_

"At Hargeon." Natsu chuckled, then continued again.

_**(I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)**_  
><em><strong>So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad<strong>_

Lucy remembered all those times he had saved her, how many time he's been there for her. All those barging in through the window not minding the door...

_**I've got most of my vows done so far**_  
><em><strong>(So bring on the better or worse)<strong>_  
><em><strong>And 'til death do us part<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's no doubt in my mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's time<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm ready to start<strong>_  
><em><strong>I swear to you with all of my heart... <strong>_

_**I'm gonna marry your daughter**_  
><em><strong>And make her my wife<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm gonna marry your princess<strong>_  
><em><strong>And make her my queen<strong>_  
><em><strong>She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't wait to smile<strong>_  
><em><strong>As she walks down the aisle<strong>_  
><em><strong>On the arm of her father<strong>_  
><em><strong>On the day that I marry your daughter<strong>_

_**The first time I saw her**_  
><em><strong>I swear I knew that I'd say I do<strong>_

_**I'm gonna marry your daughter**_  
><em><strong>And make her my wife<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm gonna marry your princess<strong>_  
><em><strong>And make her my queen<strong>_  
><em><strong>She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't wait to smile<strong>_  
><em><strong>As she walks down the aisle<strong>_  
><em><strong>On the arm of her father<strong>_  
><em><strong>On the day that I marry your daughter<strong>_

Natsu finished then he stood up, unaware Lucy was watching.

Without hesitation, Lucy ran towards the dragonslayer, throwing her arms around him.

"I love you Natsu..." Lucy whispered, still hugging the pink-haired mage. "Love you too Luce." He grinned.

Then something unexpected happened. A light shined within the stones.

"Hello Lucy."

"Mama..." And another light.

"It's been a long time, huh?"

"Father..."

"Hm, looky here. Seems like you have found love, Lucy." Jude said. Smiling.

"Ne, Natsu. Nice job with the ring." Layla winked. Natsu's mouth was wide open.

"I knew it was you!"

"Natsu? Mama?" Lucy questioned, confused.

"You'll find out for yourself dear!" She winked again.

"So I guess, I'm saying, I approve." Jude stated.

"Yup. Natsu looks like a nice young man."

"Oh, Um. looks can be deceiving." Lucy teased. "Hey!"

"Hahaha. We've been looking out for you Lucy. And you did quite a lot. Taking care of those celestial spirits I gave you, and gaining more along the way. Treating them as your friends as well." Layla said.

"Now, your spending your life with Natsu. And I'm sure you can do it too."

"Just Natsu, be true your word, alright? Don't hurt her." Natsu nodded. Grinning.

"Or else you'll be seeing us again." Jude warned. "Jude!" Layla scolded. "Alright alright." He chuckled.

"We'll be leaving now. Take care of Lucy, you hear?" Lucy's father said again. "Aye!"

"Stay safe! You'll never know!" Layla winked for the last time. "Mom!"

With that, a bright light appeared again, and in a few seconds they were gone.

Natsu kneeled again. "N-natsu? What are you doing?"

He dug in through his pocket and brought out the box, opening it.

"Lucy Heartfilia, my team mate, my bestfriend, my girlfriend, will you, spend your entire lifetime, with me?" She blushed.

"You bet!" She exclaimed. Natsu took the ring from the box, and put it on her finger. She placed her hands around his neck, then pressed her lips against his. Of course, they had to pull away.

Lucy stared at the ring, "A Blue Diamond? This is expensive!" "Well yeah.."

"How did you afford it? You're broke right now right?"

"Hey! I'm not! I took a job, didn't you know?" Natsu said annoyingly.

"And the store actually placed a discount on that." Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

"How much did you buy it?"

"Doesn't matter!"

"Uh, please?"

"500,000 jewels..." Natsu tried to look away, but failed.

"Woah, that's a big discount!"

"Yup."

"Come on, let's head home." Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and interlaced it with his.

"I know you're starving."

"You know me so well, Luce! You're gonna cook?"

"Erm, actually, I got no food in my house."

"Seriously?"

"Y-yes."

"Quick stop at the guild, then head home. Sounds good?"

"Yup!"

While walking to go to the guild, Lucy lifted her left hand, admiring her ring. "Wow!" then took the ring off.

"Hey Luce! What are you doing?!"

"Chill, I'm just looking what's carved inside." She smiled.

"Um... you might not wanna do that.."

"Why not- Aw." She gave him a 2 second kiss on the lips.

She placed it on her finger again, and held Natsu's hand.

"I really love you Natsu."

"And I really love you too Luce."

"Okay we're way to cheesy and cliche."

"But I do love you." Natsu laughed, and She laughed along.

So I know you wanna know what Natsu wrote on that blank piece of paper, and what's carved in the ring, right?

Simple.

_NaLu_

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. It's finally finished. 13 chapters. I read this story again and I realized I was seriously a carrot. I take the events too fast. Like my first story. But I can promise I can make longer chapters, longer stories. I can do that. And with meaning. Expect more of NaLu because I ship them so much. Hm, bit amazing though, for me, I started this story with NaLu, And I ended this with NaLu. Sigh, Mashima just keeps on trolling us. But trolling us makes the story and the journey longer, so I guess that's how my stories will go. I just really hope all of my stories will all go according to plan, and I would write a lot of stories by the end of the vacation. Because I doubt I'll write a lot while I'm in school. And I'm writing fanfictions on wattpad too. (Don't bother checking them out if you're planning to, because you won't find it. and you won't like them anyway,) because they are carrot work. okay then. I will be posting a NaLu multi-chapter after this, and continue my Jerza fanfic. Thank you for your reviews! Though, its not that many. I still thank you for being part of my journey in this website. This message is pretty long now so, I'm about to end this. arigatou arigatou arigatou! Sorry if there are any typos. So That's It. Again, I know this story isn't that good, but I can promise you it can get better. More NaLu and all that fluff.<strong>

**Alright, Thank you.**

**~NaLuinfinity **


End file.
